


Tak Ada Aman di Selangkangan

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Kalaupun ada, tak ubahnya fatamorgana. Soma hanya mengambil apa yang bisa ia ambil.
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tak Ada Aman di Selangkangan

Ia mengingat-ingat kapan awal mulanya. Sepertinya beberapa bulan sebelum berita tentang ditemukannya ia mabuk di pelukan seorang lelaki menjalar bagai sulur-sulur subur (sesungguhnya, ia tak begitu keberatan).

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya masa itu. Mungkin tak ada apa-apa. Mungkin ada, namun hanya suara-suara bising berdengung dalam kepala. Ia hanya icip-icip di tengah kebosanan (dan kesepian, namun tak diakuinya) tinggal sendiri. Tak ada siapa-siapa yang akan bertanya ke mana ia pergi lepas jam 10 malam, jadi kenapa tidak? Sepertinya itu yang membuatnya pergi malam itu. Hari Sabtu, ia ingat betul. Pergi ke sebuah klub yang orientasinya tak biasa.

Malam itu pula ia melepas keperjakaannya. Atas dasar setengah sadar (dan kesepian, masih tak diakuinya) dan lelaki yang menghampirinya ia nilai cukup tampan dan menyenangkan (ya, tampan saja tak cukup, sebagaimana menyenangkan saja tak cukup; ia menuntut satu paket, _2 in 1_ ). Hasil akhirnya tak sesuai harapan. Ia selalu diberi tahu kalau hubungan seks yang pertama kalinya tak selalu indah untuk perempuan. Kala itu, ia mengerti rasanya (walaupun ia bukan perempuan).

Namun, ia lakukan saja. Atas dasar kalau pulang sekarang, ada apartemen sunyi dan gelap menyambutnya. Tak ada orang di sana; mungkin cuma ada hantu, itu juga kalau sudi mampir dan tinggal menemani. Di sela dada yang naik-turun dan kejantanan yang masuk-keluar, ia sedikit-banyak menyesali keputusannya tinggal sendiri.

_Orang bilang, sendiri tak selalu berarti sepi, namun rupanya, bagiku mereka telah berkarib dan tak mau dipisahkan lagi._

Satu kecupan mesra (padahal mereka bukan kekasih dan Soma tak merasa ingin bertemu kembali) adalah hadiah perpisahan sebelum Soma kembali pulang keesokan pagi dengan punggung nyut-nyutan. Ia mengira-ngira apa akan dilakukannya lagi persetubuhan itu, entah dengan lelaki mana. Mungkin tidak karena rasanya seperti sebuah siksaan kecil (lelaki itu orgasme beberapa kali, sementara Soma hanya satu kali, itu juga di tangan sendiri).

Nyatanya, ia kembali terbaring telanjang beberapa minggu kemudian, mungkin dua atau tiga, dengan lelaki baru lagi menciumi dadanya. Kali ini ia tak mabuk (masih kesepian, namun ia telah letih menipu diri; ia mengakuinya). Beruntung, si lawan main lebih piawai dari yang pertama. Tiap kali ia berserah pada puncak gairah, ia pastikan Soma pun turut mendapat jatah. Nikmat; ya, kali ini nikmat. Kali ini pula, seiring dengan gelembung waktu yang pecah satu-satu, ia bisa menanggalkan kesepian dan kepahitan dan keluarganya yang berantakan (di dalam; Papa pandai menambal retak dengan emas palsu).

Sementara, ia sadar betul ketika ia kembali pulang ke apartemen kosong itu, kembali ia nelangsa memikirkan apa-apa saja yang ia inginkan namun tak tercapai. Memikirkan hidup memikirkan Papa. Memikirkan Mama yang pergi dengan sekoper penuh baju dan kebencian terhadap suaminya (masih suami sampai sekarang karena tak pernah ada perceraian yang sah, namun apalah artinya sah itu kalau hati sudah tak berada di rumahnya? Mungkin dari awal, hati itu tak pernah berada di rumahnya).

Dadanya seperti bolong; bolong besar sekali seperti luar angkasa. Di bolong itu, ia melayang-layang.

_Ruang hampa meredam suara, namun tak kuasa membungkam sepi._

Ia rasa, itulah sebabnya ia mulai mengembara dari satu tempat tidur ke yang lain. Mencari lengan-lengan yang ia sangka bisa menggantikan lengan-lengan Mama yang dulu pernah merengkuhnya dengan kehangatan. Mencari kesenangan yang ia sangka bisa menggantikan kesenangan kanak-kanak ketika dulu ia pergi ke taman bermain (di tahun-tahun ia belum mempertanyakan apa yang salah dengan keluarganya; tahun-tahun bahagia yang ternyata tak nyata).

_Aku mengulum penis tegang berurat menyangka itu adalah lolipop yang Mama belikan saat aku berhasil membaca satu paragraf dari cerita anak-anak dengan lancar. Waktu itu, usiaku hampir lima. Mama bangga aku sudah bisa baca._

Sabtu malam adalah pelarian. Ia lari sejauh yang ia mampu. Berpindah peluk dari satu orang ke orang lain. Mengecap bibir menelan liur (kadang sperma). Mencari-cari apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa menghapus sepinya di bulir-bulir peluh di punggung seorang pria asing yang tak ia ingat namanya (kadang karena mereka tak memberi nama, kebanyakan karena ia memang lupa).

Kadang persenggamaannya luar biasa menggairahkan hingga pekak pikiran dalam kepala tenggelam oleh berahi bergelora. Kadang persenggamaannya luar biasa mengecewakan sampai ia memilih untuk pulang berkawan senyap.

Ia bertanya pada diri sendiri: _mengapa kaupilih persetubuhan sebagai obat penyakit kesepian?_

Ia menjawab pertanyaan itu: _karena yang bisa menghalau benci sedih sepi adalah cinta, yang mana aku tak punya. Nafsu, aku punya. Ia adalah pengobatan alternatif._

Sampai akhirnya ia mengenal cinta. Cinta dalam bentuk Gala Narasimha. Berawal dari _podcast_ bertajuk _Gaung Raung_ yang tayang tiap Sabtu tapi suka-suka, kalau sempat saja. Suara Gala sejuk. Ketika ia bertemu dengan orangnya, yang ternyata pernah ia temui karena mereka bernaung di bawah nama universitas yang sama dan beberapa kali bertemu di kepanitiaan, Gala juga sejuk. Mereka tinggal bersama karena kosan Gala kebakaran dan Soma menawarkan sayap (yang diterima atas dasar kepepet).

Soma jatuh cinta pada Gala yang membikinkannya setangkup roti bakar keju dan susu cokelat dingin (Soma tak suka minuman panas) tiap pagi. Soma jatuh cinta pada Gala yang memperlakukannya seperti orang biasa, tak seperti kebanyakan orang yang tahu siapa Papa (ia akan marah-marah kalau Soma berantakan di dapur; Gala sudah mencintai dapur itu sejak pandangan pertama). Soma jatuh cinta pada Gala yang memeluknya tanpa bertanya ketika ia (yang duluan memeluk) kesepian walau sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di ranjang panas, lalu memasakkan nasi goreng paling enak sedunia.

Soma jatuh cinta pada Gala, namun Gala adalah orang baik. Ia percaya, orang baik akan bersanding dengan yang baik dan manis dan menyenangkan dan tak kesepian (dan masih perawan dan tak suka terlena di pelukan orang sementara lubang pantatnya disodok tanpa ampun dan ia mendesah tanpa ampun; _kotor_ ). Ia percaya, orang baik tak tercipta untuk ia yang memburu aman di selangkangan (yang semu yang tak kekal).

_Gala adalah malaikat. Aku hanya pantas bercumbu dengan iblis-iblis berpenis._

(Atau mungkin ia takut. Ia menerka-nerka; ya, mungkin ia _cuma_ takut.)


End file.
